Forum:"Ghosts" Category....We need a new plan here
When I started seriously getting the whole Ghostbusters Wiki underway some two years ago, the "Ghosts" Category was the answer. But the wiki has grown a great deal, and its time to address a issue that is "not everything is a ghost". As the term itself "Ghosts" seems to be meaning Paranormal/Supernatural at this point, we most likely will need a list of possible classifications such as: Undead, Unborn, Ghosts, Fictional, and many more. I am asking for a decent list of tags for types of paranormal. Keep in mind that really even things like ectoplasm needs its place in this. Thoughts are welcome. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:09, November 2, 2010 (UTC) List of Suggestions: *Undead-Solid reanimated from the dead-Zombie Taxi Driver, Gregor (Vampire) *Unborn-Things not of this world-The Basement Entity, Power Flow Core *Ghosts-The dead, in spirit form (not solid)-Slimer, Buster *Fictional-People in ghost form from books/films-The Frankenstein Monster, Sherlock Holmes *Demons-Creatures created by the underworld. Not from the Earth plain-Morganon, Hob Anagarak ---- Well, I think there should be a "Demons" tag, considering there is ALOT of them. Where would werewolves be listed though? Maybe we should make a main "Paranormal/Supernatural" category for overall categorization. Zakor1138 06:14, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :There needs to be something to all those types. Werechicken (Type of Creatures) are also part of this. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:39, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- I liked the way The Video Game categorized entities and ecto and started using it myself. They had Class, Category (Reanimator, Elevated Remnant, etc.) and Types (Ghost, Corporeal, Deity, Environmental). So there could be that, too. But here's my 2 cents: *Ghosts *Corporeal - Solids like Shoggoths, Spawn of Cathulhu *Deity - the primal gods like Gozer, Proteus, Necksa *Unstable - Things that are conglomerates of objects basically like golems *Environmental - Ectoplasm, Black Slime, Mood Slime But then some of these could have sub-categories. Like for Corporeals, that's were I think Demons like Hob Anagarak or Revenants like vampires, werewolves, zombies. I sorta thought the Fictional-People, Captain Steel, Dopey Dog, and Sherlock were all forms of Vathek like in EGB. From Egon's dialogue, it seemed like Vathek was a blanket term for fictional creations that get too strong and take a life of their own. So yeah I think Vathek is another sub category of Corporeals. Mrmichaelt 07:19, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- When looking for what category should a werewolf be in, I brought out my book of Supernatural stuff and heres what it says in the monster chapter.... "If something isn't undead, and it isn't a spirit, and it isn't really a demon, what is it? The best word we can come up with is "monster". Now, this is a fluid category, we'll grant you that. But to us, a spirit is something that died and refuses to leave. A demon is something that lives in hell and only comes topside to spread pain and chaos. And a revenant is something dead that won't lie down. The other kind of sucker's a monster." In this part of the book, werewolves are listed. I think that "Monster" should be a tag. Zakor1138 01:47, November 3, 2010 (UTC) *I also think that maybe a legends tag would be nice. Zakor1138 03:52, November 4, 2010 (UTC) **Do you mean a legends tag as in entities based on real life mythology/folklore/legends? I think that's a great idea.Mrmichaelt 04:11, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ***Yeah, thats right! I know alot of entities in Ghostbusters like that. Zakor1138 17:40, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ****Such as Marduk. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 20:05, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- Ok, here is what I understand the categories are: *Paranormal -all categories here go under this. ** Ghosts ** Corporeal - Solids like Shoggoths, Spawn of Cathulhu ** Deity - the primal gods like Gozer, Proteus, Necksa ** Unstable - Things that are conglomerates of objects basically like golems ** Environmental - Ectoplasm, Black Slime, Mood Slime ** Vathek - People, Captain Steel, Dopey Dog, and Sherlock ** Legends - Creatures and such based on mythologizes, folklore and such. Marduk This is a fine start to me if we all agree to it. This will get us started. We can expand on this concept later, but for now this will get us grounded on something. Is everyone on board on this? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 13:36, November 8, 2010 (UTC) *I am. Anyone else? Zakor1138 18:58, November 8, 2010 (UTC) **I'm onboard with the idea. Mrmichaelt 21:18, November 8, 2010 (UTC) ***Alright. They are set up now. Now the long process of changing the categories of all the paranormal can begin. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:47, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ****I noticed this with the Talk: Boogieman but can some entities have 2 categories? The Boogieman is a Corporeal Entity but it is also a figure in real life Legend. Mrmichaelt 02:11, November 10, 2010 (UTC) *****Also, how about a category tag for 'Possessors'? I know at least the Possessed Human from TVG has this Type in the electronic Tobin's Spirit Guide. I sorta jumped the gun and edited that tag for the linked entry and that's how I realized there wasn't a tag. Mrmichaelt 08:57, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ******Nothing starts off easy. To the first question, it is cool with me if two labels are used. The second question about the possessors, I need to sit on that one a bit. Tough questions there. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 14:06, November 10, 2010 (UTC) *******So for Demons, do they count as Deities/Supreme Beings or should we create a Demons category that will be a sub category of Deity/Supreme Being?Mrmichaelt 02:57, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ********Most are Deities/supreme beings. Like noted on the Talk:Pig Snouted Demon, the "demons" in the episode are "ghosts". Demons like Morganon, and Dyb Devlin are underworld creatures. They are beyond the normal human world with powers to grant wishes, and do things like gods, making them quite godlike. Don't let one rotten apple (episode) destroy the theories we got here. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 16:25, December 23, 2010 (UTC) *********The thought crossed my mind when I was editing the Lothgar page. Thanks for clarifying. Mrmichaelt 05:19, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- One change I'd like to make is to change the parent category from "paranormal" to "Description System". Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 15:27, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :L agree. It makes sense. Using a Descriptor like "paranormal" for a big parent category can get confusing at times.